


War,  Love & Loss

by wildchildsaari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchildsaari/pseuds/wildchildsaari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had happened differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	War,  Love & Loss

**Author's Note:**

> (IMPORTANT CHANGES )
> 
> Jon Snow lives with his Mother Ashara Dayne and goes by Jon Sand.  
> Arthur Dayne never went with Rhaegar to 'kidnap' Lyanna stark instead before the war he was given leave to escort his sister back to starfall and Rhaegar left to find Lyanna before he could return to kings landing , therefore he is still alive and is still a kingsguard.  
> Rhaenys Targaryen lives in Essos as a slave and her alias is Mariah  
> Willas tyrell was never injured.  
> Lyanna Stark gave birth to a girl Visenya Targaryen ,she lives in winterfell and is betrothed to Joffrey 'Baratheon'.  
> Also everything that happened with dany happened a year or so earlier so the first chapter takes place the second day dany is in astapor. Also Ser Barristen Sailed to Dragonstone with Queen Rhaella and has always protected Daenerys.  
> Missandei is the age she is in the tv show.
> 
>  (This Fan-Fiction will follow mainly the Targaryens, Starks and Martells)
> 
>  (Oh and comment if you would like to co-Author or DM my instagram or Twitter @wildchildsaari )
> 
> *Shraddha Kapoor as Rhaenys*  
> *Lucas till as Aegon *  
> *Chris Hemsworth as Arthur Dayne *  
> *Adriana Lima as Ashara Dayne *  
> *Jessica lowndes as Visenya *  
> *Janina Gavankar as arianne martell *

Rhaenys awoke as she heard Missandei, a fellow slave and her closest friend ,talking to their Master Kraznys mo Nakloz. "Yes... yes I am coming , Mariah up!". "Yes Master "Rhaenys quickly replied as she stood up from from her masters bed and put on her sheer linen dress as she was accustom to wearing. "We are to meet the Dragon whore " Kraznys stated as he walked out. After she finished putting on her dress she slowly walked to the door where Missandei was. "What's going on " she asked in a hush tone. "Daenerys Targaryen wants an army" Missandei replied in the same volume. "What...." she sighed in disbelief "no, it can't be..why....how..last I heard she managed to hatch dragons and was in qarth"She stated. "She was here yesterday meeting the Master about the unsullied, she is going to buy all of them even the young one's, I would have told you yesterday but Master was......not allowing you to leave his chambers " Missandei said grabbing her arm."we should leave now".

Before she knew it Rhaenys was standing next to Missandei and Master Kraznys .After waiting a while she saw a girl that looked almost exactly like grandmother but...younger and without the scars, she could only guess that the girl was her aunt Daenerys .She also saw another familiar pair of eyes, although these were sad blue eyes that could only belong to Ser Barristen or as Rhaenys used to call him 'Ser Barry '. But next to him was a man that she did not recognise but he had a westerosi look to him.


End file.
